Yellow Butterfly
by Demena-x
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla have a daughter... Set in the future... Songfic for 'Yellow Butterfly' - Meg and Dia. NOT a happy fic. Demena. Femslash. PLEASE read and review : ONESHOT


**Hi, so here's a one-shot song-fic about Mitchie and Mikayla, it's set in the future, they're 24, and have a 5 year old daughter. Its to **_**The Yellow Butterfly**_** – Meg & Dia (:**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, Mitchie and Mikayla are owned by Disney, Claire, Robby, and Mikayla's dad are mine. The song Is by Meg and Dia, I take none of the credit.**

**It's a SAD story.**

"Mitch? Mitch, I'm gonna take Claire down to the woods, she wants to go walk the dog. We'll be back in about a couple of hours. Do you wanna come?" Mikayla asked her fiancée, Who looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Nah, I'll stay here, have fun, and remember, Claire, Robby doesn't like it when you kick him in the behind." She replied, remembering the time they were in the park walking the dog, and Claire walked up behind him and kicked him because he was sitting in her spot on the grass.

"Okay, bye babe. I love you." Mikayla said as she leant down and kissed Mitchie good bye.

"Bye-Bye Momma, I love you." She said as Mitchie put her arms out for a hug, which Claire accepted. Then they called Robby, who came through from the kitchen, slipping on the wooden floor, which made Claire laugh. Mikayla put the lead on the baby boxer dog, and they walked down to the woods, which was about a 10 minute walk away from their home.

Once they got into the woods, they followed the path that they had found before, which lead the into the middle of the woods, where there was a deep river, a few tree's, some open grass land, and a bed of daffodils.

They arrived in the middle of the woods, and Mikayla let Robby off the lead. Claire started playfully chasing him around, and Mikayla sat on the grass, facing the bed of Daffodils.

_She was just 5 years old,  
a slightly moody day,  
She couldn't stay away from that rivers edge, and I,  
I turned my back to count,  
all the daffodil seas that surrounded,  
I closed my eyes, And then heard the water wake up._

She started counting the daffodils, listening to the giggles and barks of her daughter and her dog. She started to think about how lucky she was. She had an amazing fiancée, a father who supported her and Mitchie, A beautiful and clever daughter, and a wonderful job, working at Claire's school as the kindergarten teacher, which meant she taught Claire's class.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, the caller ID read _Dad. _She answered it.

"Hey dad… Yeah, I'm just out walking the dog with Claire, what's up?... Yeah, sure… Okay, we'll be around at about 3-ish… Bye dad, I love you." And then she put the phone down after being invited to her dads house for tea, with Mitchie and Claire, of course.

She felt the weather get a little colder, and the sky went a little darker. She pulled her jacket on over her bare shoulders, and carried on counting the daffodils.

She was on the 45th daffodil when she heard a loud splash.

_And I, I can still hear that scream, It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere.  
"Mother, Mother, please save me, grab my hands" (I can't, I can't)  
I can still see that face, Sink beneath the waves._

She heard a scream, coming from the 5 year-old who was no longer in sight. Mikayla got up and ran over to the river. She knelt down by the river and tried to grab the hand of the sinking 5 year-old.

"Mommy, Mommy, I'm scared. Plea…" She started to say, but then her head went under the water. She had never learnt to swim, so didn't know how to keep her head above the water.

Mikayla couldn't reach her, she tried to grab her, but she couldn't reach. Her daughter had sunk to deep. She didn't think about her actions, her only though was _Get Claire out._

_Where'd You go?  
Where'd you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Hey, Where'd you go?_

She quickly jumped into the deep river, her vision went blurry from all the dirt in there, but she could vaguely make out the small outline of Claire at the bottom of the river, quickly flowing down with the current. Mikayla swam down, chasing after her unconscious daughter. She reached her just as she needed to breathe. She scooped the young girl into her arms and resurfaced, gasping for air.

She swam to the edge of the river, and placed Claire's body on the side, she then pulled herself out and pulled her phone out of her pocket, praying it would work, but it didn't, so she did all she could think of. She put Claire into the recovery position, and started pumping her chest, 30 pumps, then two mouth to mouths. Nothing. She kept repeating the process, but nothing happened. After about the 20th repetition of the process, she realised that nothing she could do would make her daughter breathe. She was gone.

_Were the angels that lonely?  
Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?  
Can't everybody just lie to me?  
'She's home, She's home, Crying for you now'?_

Mikayla cried, she sat there and cried. A broken heap on the floor, holding onto her daughter's wet hand. Robby walked over to them, carrying his lead in his mouth. Mikayla somehow found the strength inside her to get up, picking up the body of Claire, Robby just followed slowly.

Her make-up was running down her face and people were looking at her, gasping, whispering and pointing as she walked down the street, soaking wet, holding the dead girl in her arms. Once they got back to their home, Mitchie was still sitting on the couch, She screamed as soon as she saw Mikayla and Claire, she ran over to them.

"Oh My god… what happened?" She asked, as Mikayla placed Claire on the couch.

"She… She fell in, I heard a splash… and… and tried to grab her hand… bu-but she sank, so I dived in, I-I couldn't f-f-find her at first, but then I did, I-I tried to make her breathe again… Bu-But I c-couldn't." She choked out as Mitchie started sobbing as well, as they both knelt by their formerly happy, loud, and breathing daughters' body.

"Why didn't you ca… call an ambulance? Or me?" She asked quietly after about an hour of just kneeling there, taking in what had happened, praying that it was all just a cruel joke.

"I… I didn't take my ph-phone out of my pocket when I went in after her." Mikayla said, ashamed that she hadn't thought to.

"Oh, God, why her?! Why our baby? Why not someone else? Someone that deserved it?" Mitchie asked as she looked up, hoping from an answer from someone who she knew wouldn't give one.

"I know, I know, the angels must've been really lonely, to do this." Mikayla said quietly as she hugged her fiancée.

After they had both managed to get their sobs under reasonable control, Mikayla called an ambulance, which showed up, and asked Mikayla questions, which she was too upset to answer, but she did, because she knew she needed to.

_Every night on a Monday,  
I will visit that same spot that I hate,  
That place that baby loved,  
& now she can taste it, oh it took her away.  
_The news of Claire's accidental death had been printed in the newspaper, so naturally, everyone in the school found out. The headmaster had agreed to give them however long they needed off. The day after it happened, 3 of the teachers had come to visit their friends, but they had left 5 minutes later, after realising they needed to be left alone.

A week later, and neither Mikayla nor Mitchie had gone back to work. They couldn't face being around the kids, and they couldn't deal with all the questions from the young, confused children who didn't understand what had happened to their friend.

At around 6.00, The two girls decided to go down to the river, the place that Claire had died, and lay flowers on what was her watery murderer. They left the house, which was a first, and walked silently down to the river.

Once they got there, there were about 50 bunches of flowers, teddies, cards, toys, and posters by the river. Mitchie and Mikayla walked over to them, and laid their flowers out of respect for their young daughter, who so tragically lost her life.

"We love you, we miss you." Mikayla whispered to the river that took their daughters life. Mitchie put her arm around Mikayla's shoulder.

"She really loved it here. She always said she wanted to know everything about this lake, she always asked us what it smelt like, what it was like when no-one was around, and what it tasted like. She knows what it tastes like now." Mitchie said, before tears fell down her cheeks for the infinite time that day.

"Yeah. Yeah, she does." Mikayla said as she stared into the lake, just watching the water gushing down it.

_It's been 5 years since then,  
And when it hits September,  
I'll feel like I'm dying again,  
Ian Still wont even talk to me, talk to me,  
isn't this pain, guilt enough?  
I can't even look out the window, without seeing reflections distorted in the sun._

Mikayla sat on their bed, quieter than usual, both girls had gone back to work about 4 years ago, and their lives were just starting to get back on track. Mitchie walked into their bedroom, and sat next to Mikayla, she knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"I miss her too you know? It's 5 years tomorrow." Mitchie said, stating what was making her wife so quiet and deep-in-thought.

"I can't bare this Mitch. I feel like I'm dying inside, I need to see her again. Photo's can only bring back so much. My dad still won't even talk to me; he says it's all my fault, which I know It is. I lost my dad and my daughter all in one day. And to top it off, I feel pain and guilt every time I hear her name, and every time I dare too look out of a window, I see her face, as she's going under." She said as she broke down in the lighter haired girls arms.

Mitchie hugged her tightly, trying not to cry. She had to be the strong one this time, because it was worse for Mikayla, she had been there when it happened, she had to live her life thinking she could've done something to save her, when she couldn't possibly have done anything more than she did. But no matter what people told her, she would always think it.

"I know sweetie, I know." Mitchie whispered as she rocked her back and forth, calming down her sobs.

"You'd think it was enough. The amount of pain I go through everyday, the amount of guilt I feel whenever I look at Claire's old friends. But obviously my dad doesn't." she said quietly.

"Mickey, I know, I know it's hard, but it'll get easier. I will _always_ be here for you. I promise. And it's okay to cry." Mitchie soothed, as she stroked Mikayla's long, dark hair.

_And I, I can still hear that scream, It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere.  
"Mother, please save me, grab my hand" (I can't I can't)  
I can still see that face, sink beneath the waves.  
Baby please, breath for me, give me time I am here._

Mikayla woke up in cold sweat the next night, She was breathing heavily and was woken by Mitchie, shaking her gently.

"Baby, you were dreaming about her again, weren't you?" Mitchie asked as both of them sat up. Mikayla nodded and swallowed hard. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, and explained the dream.

"I was back at the river, it was the day it happened, I saw her go under, I was re-living the day she died." She said, as Mitchie gently rubbed her back, listening carefully.

"Maybe you should see a therapist; it might help get the memory out of your head." Mitchie suggested, Mikayla only shook her head, 'no'

"No, there's no point, I only had that dream tonight because it was 5 years ago today. I had the same dream for the first 3 weeks after it happened. It probably wont happen again." She said as she lay back down.

"If you're sure… Good night. I love you." Mitchie said as she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Mikayla whispered as sleep found them both again.

_And the pain hits me like gunshots,  
And I'm heading on the way to the floor,  
I hear her name and it kills me,  
Oh, bottles up, bottles up, bottles up._

_And I'm trying my best to hurt me,  
Ian says it'll never be enough,  
A razor to the wrist for every unshed tear,  
Cough it up,  
drink it up,  
drink it up._

Mikayla sat in the corner of the bathroom, on the floor, crying. There was a new girl in her class, called Claire. Mitchie got home from the grocery store and called for Mikayla, she got a muffled answer from the downstairs bathroom, and went in to find her. She knew she was crying in there, because she only ever went in there to cry.

Mitchie Knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, already knowing it would be something to do with Claire.

"There's a new kid in my class, she's called Claire." She whispered to her.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry…" she whispered to her broken wife.

"I… I can't do this anymore, I need it all to stop, I need it all to end. Hearing her name makes me feel like I've been shot, but when you're shot, you normally get relieved from the pain by dying, but I don't, I stay in pain, and I cant get out of the pain… I hate this." Mikayla said as she held on tightly to Claire's favourite teddy, which she always kept with her.

"Babe, I know how hard it is for you, its so hard for me too, but we have to try and get on with our lives. Come on, you need a drink." Mitchie said, as she help Mikayla up from the floor and lead her to the kitchen, where she poured two large glasses of wine, and handed one to Mikayla.

A few days later, Mikayla tried speaking to her dad again, but all he said to her was 'Nothing you can do will bring her back, you deserve to be in pain, nothing you can do is good enough. It's your fault.' And then he hung up. Mikayla listened to him though. She decided that the pain she was going through, wouldn't be relieved, not until she was with Claire again.

She ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She went to the drawer where they kept all the private things in, she pulled out the little case she had hidden at the back, the case Mitchie didn't know about. She opened it, and pulled out the blade from her razor, She pulled her left sleeve up, and repeated the process she had done every night since she had called her father. She cut deep into her arm, it relieve the pain from Claire's death.

Once she left the bathroom, she was much happier, there was no more pain inside her for the day. She had let it all out. This made Mitchie happier, seeing Alex smile again, but if she knew why, it wouldn't make her happier.

_I had a coma,  
when I crashed my car in that lake,  
I saw your face down there,  
and I knew it wasn't a mistake._

A month Later, Mitchie found the cuts, scars and burns, she cried when she saw them, but she knew why they were there. She made Mikayla show her the blades, and then threw them in the trash.

So Mikayla needed to find another outlet for her pain, she thought about taking pills, she had heard from people that it was painful if you took to many. She thought about hanging herself, because she knew that breaking her neck would be painful. But the though that was most appealing, was a car crash.

So she got in her car one night, and skilfully dodged all the tree's in the forest, and before she could realise what she was doing, she crashed into the lake. Water filled her car in less than 5 minutes, and whilst she down there, she saw Claires face, she saw her happy face.

'_So she wants me to be happy?'_ she thought to herself, just before she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, with Mitchie by her side. She was smiling down at her wife, with an angry look in her eyes.

"Mikayla! What the hell are you playing at?! It's not enough that I lost my daughter to that lake, but now I need to lose my wife to that lake as well?!" she whisper yelled at her, so as not to attract the attention of other visitors.

"I'm so sorry Mitch, I'm not gonna do it again, I swear… I- I saw her, when I was down there, I saw her face, she was happy, she was laughing, it made me think she wants us to be happy, and to move on." She said quietly. Mitchie looked at her as if she was mad, but then she realised she was talking about Claire.

"Okay, so, no more suicide attempts?" She asked.

"No more suicide attempts." She agreed, and then she fell asleep again.

_So I went to the doctor,  
I told him 'Oh my heart would break  
if I couldn't see you…  
He just gave me more pills.'_

Mikayla was sent to a councillor, in the hope that he could get her to really open up about the day Claire died, she had told people what happened, yeah, but she hadn't told them how she felt.

She walked into his office, and they talked about the day she died. It wasn't helping her though, it was making it all worse, it was making her relive the pain she went through on that day. She was okay, until the hospital made her come. She was getting on with her life, trying to be happy, like Claire wanted her too, but then the hospital made he visit a councillor when they realised the crash was deliberate.

"Joe, I… My heart is already broken, it'll shatter if I can't see her again," She told him, but all he did was listen.

At the end of their session, he handed her a bottle of anti-depressants, and told her to take one a day.

She knew they would be of little help to her.

_But I saw you up there,  
still floating in that river,  
God you always loved that river,  
I bet your heaven looks just like it._

Instead of going home, she went to the woods again, and down to the river, This time it was different. She saw Claire in there, she had her head above the water, and she was smiling, and laughing, she was swimming around, with a boy who looked the same age as her. '_He must've died in the river too.' _She thought to herself.

She thought about how happy Claire looked, she realised just how much she loved the river. As she was thinking this, Claire's ghost, and the other boy turned to her. Claire waved and smiled at her, then disappeared.

'I bet she's still at the river, she's just up there. In heaven, and I bet you anything, her heaven looks just like it' she thought to herself as she sat down on the edge of the river.

_Then I'll like it too,  
even though it scares me now,  
But when I'm with you,  
I'll be just fine,  
And we can sit and talk about…  
Butterflies, Butterflies, Butterflies._

She looked into the river, and thought about when she goes to heaven. Yeah, sure, the river scared her now, because of what happened in there, But it'll be different when she's in heaven, because she'll be there, with Mitchie, and Claire, and it'll be a happy place. Because when she's with Claire again, everything would be okay, and they'd just sit there, and talk about nothing in particular, just random things, like flowers, animals, and Claires favourite animal; butterflies.

**Good? Bad?  
I know it's not much Demena, but I love this song, and really wanted to do a songfic, since I haven't done one before :)  
PLEASE review :D**


End file.
